


fits: stop and start

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It comes, goes, stops, starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fits: stop and start

**Author's Note:**

> Written in during a writing chat hosted by the lovely **pocky_slash** , for the prompt "a fragile connection".

It starts in fits--coming, going, phasing. In, out. It must be the drugs, it must be.

Shifting back and forth, or trying, Charles lifts himself up, as best he can, and tries to orient himself.

His mind isn’t reaching far. He can’t seem to push himself into the hallway. It’s never been this hard for him.

 _Calm yourself_ , he mentally prods, knowing that there’s a valid explanation.

Pushing his mind to focus on the physical and not the mental, Charles takes the small call button at his fingers and presses it.

A nurse walks in a minute later. “Can I help you, Mr. Xavier?”

“Could I get some water? I can’t reach the table there,” he says, trying to point in the direction of the pitcher.

“Of course. I’ll bring some ice as well.”

He nods, before watching her leave the small, isolated room. His mind goes back to testing his ability, trying to see if he can reach into the same mind to have her bring a few crackers while she’s out.

His mind focuses again, trying to pinpoint her mind. He has a grasp before it falls away, slipping through his mind like sand through splayed fingers of his hand.

He sighs, waits. It will come back; he’s as sure of that as he is that his life will never be the same.

He won’t lose his sister, his lover, and his power in the span of five days. He will not.

Focus returns to him; his mind finds his nurse again, and as gently as possible, he asks for something to eat along with the ice.

It’s the best he can do for now. It’s enough for now. Tomorrow there’s time for more.


End file.
